User talk:McJeff/Archive6
User talk:McJeff/Archive1 *User talk:McJeff/Archive2 *User talk:McJeff/Archive3 *User talk:McJeff/Archive4 *User talk:McJeff/Archive5 99.7.44.130 He apparently wants to come back and edit here. He is willing to edit with in the rules and learn about editing first. I'd be willing to let him back to edit on a trial basis and see how he does. What is your opinion dude? Dan the Man 1983 01:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :By trial basis, I mean unblock him and see how he does, the next violation he pulls though, he is blocked again. Dan the Man 1983 01:47, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::I gave up on him because I honestly think he is too stupid to handle editing. Remember I'm the one that bent over backwards to try and help him fit in on the wiki. If you want to try and mentor him feel free, but I recommend against it. McJeff 01:59, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::No I won't mentor him, but I will just guide him to the help section and tell him to read it all before editing. The first violation and he is out. Dan the Man 1983 02:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I have gave him a 2 week trial basis to see how he does. At the end of 2 weeks, me and you could talk on AIM and determine whether he stays or goes. Dan the Man 1983 02:16, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Reply. Get well soon dude and have some good rest. I will hold the fort here if you don't come on. Dan the Man 1983 12:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Mystery Jocks Reply I always thought he resembled Bo in looks more then he did Damon. I have always said it to. If you remember, I even made a topic about it back at Wikipedia. Dan the Man 1983 18:57, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Yup, and you were right. I thought Bo had a thin nose right up until I directly compared the two, that's why I didn't think it was him. McJeff 20:04, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::So do we name the article the Mystery Jock or use the name that Scribby found. Dan the Man 1983 21:06, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::I think we should leave the Two mystery jocks article up, but create an article for Bob. McJeff 21:26, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't see the point in that since the confirmation of who they are. Dan the Man 1983 21:50, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Mainly because even though we know it, we had to mess around with data files to find out. Most bully players won't have done that and won't know who those two random jocks are. McJeff 22:00, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Good point. Dan the Man 1983 22:02, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Hiatus again. This time on Saturday, I will be in London until Monday. So I won't be away long this time. Dan the Man 1983 21:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) When a user is blocked permanently. We should make it a policy to protect their user and talk pages. The only thing they can do is contact us. Dan the Man 1983 19:42, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :According to Wikipedia policy, talk pages shouldn't be locked unless the banned editor uses them to be disruptive. Which Paul was. McJeff 19:48, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Speaking of blocking people, I have made a decision already about the IP I gave a trial too. Dan the Man 1983 20:10, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Reply about IP's I am okay with you blocking without warning dude. Especially when they ignore the warnings in the text. It's just that Wikia has a policies on blocking. They advise administrators to warn people before blocking them. However we should make it a policy for me, you and Jessica to block IP's and users without warning who add more quotes. 24 hours seems a reasonable amount of time. Dan the Man 1983 06:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I have blocked 2 IP's in the past 24 hours for 1 day for quote adding. :In my opinion those messages telling people in text not add more quotes should count as official warnings. :In fact we should add on and state that they are official warnings. Dan the Man 1983 20:17, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Just a question. Is there any point to edit that on Paul's old user page? I mean if someone wants to know why he was blocked, they can just look in the Block log. Dan the Man 1983 17:52, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Even if I want to check the block log it takes me like 5 minutes to find it. I think we should have the details on what each banned user did to get banned. Wikipedia keeps a list of banned users - I just think it's better to use their talkpages since there's only 2 banned users and the GirlLoverVandal. McJeff 19:23, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay but remember Wikia is not Wikipedia, although we do follow examples from there, or we seem too. Dan the Man 1983 19:33, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::I know it's not Wikipedia, but the Wikipedia policies are generally sound - the problem with Wikipedia is the automatons they call admins who can't enforce them right. Unless there's something specific we need to do differently, no harm in using Wikipedia's rules as our base. McJeff 19:34, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I never liked most of Wikipedia's policies, part the reason I left. Dan the Man 1983 19:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Anyways I made a category like Wikipedia has on banned users. Dan the Man 1983 19:41, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Just need clarification on somehing. But you blocked 201.62.210.185 for 3 days for ban dodging right? What was the other IP that user was blocked under? Dan the Man 1983 02:15, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :202.172.115.200. Both added quotes to Fatty. McJeff 03:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay there is a problem here, the IP was not ban dodging since the first ban ran out when he made that edit. ::I blocked that adddress on the 30th for 1 day only. Dan the Man 1983 03:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::Fine. I protected the Fatty article. McJeff 03:21, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::::No worries dude. I know how you get fed up of people adding quotes. Dan the Man 1983 03:22, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Just a question about Vance. What does Vance do or say that makes you think he is a high ranked Greaser? Dan the Man 1983 09:59, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :We won't agree on this dude, and I don't think we ever will. You're going think he is a high ranking member and I will always think he isn't. :So I have done this, since we are both stubborn and will edit war over this. We should compromise and decide what to put there as information. Dan the Man 1983 10:18, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Dude the only information you have is that he has more speaking lines then Ricky, Hal, Lefty and Lucky. All that means is that he has bigger role in the game then them. It does not mean authority with in the clique or that he is a highly ranked member of the clique. Dan the Man 1983 15:32, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::I guess your meaning the time where he told Jimmy that they don't respect him anymore, even after saving Johnny from the asylum? If so, speaking for your own clique is natural if someone disrespects them. It means something yes, respect for his own, not authority. :::In all honesty when it comes to stating authority, I think we should really only state what has been stated elsewhere, like game data files and game guides. It makes it easier here in the long run, rather then dispute every time when me and you disagree. I am sick of disputing with you dude, I don't like it, but I only do it if I disagree with you, and most of our disputes isn't about the content itself, its about "who is right and who is wrong". Dan the Man 1983 15:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::::"well respected within the clique" :::: I like that actually, might be the reason why they listen to him. Respect goes a long way. Dan the Man 1983 15:53, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah it is good to talk about things. It is better then arguing about who might be right and who might be wrong, which is what we really dispute about. I thought we would learn after the Karl Branting fiasco. But thankfully it didn't get that bad. Dan the Man 1983 16:02, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Wiki answers Good wiki to edit at. Check it out. Dan the Man 1983 20:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC) AIM I left you an offline message on AIM on how to see the Bullies in the library. Dan the Man 1983 05:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Cool. I'm not in an AIM mood tonight but I'll check it out tomorrow or something. McJeff 05:31, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::No worries, next time you're on and I am on, feel free to message me okay. Dan the Man 1983 05:43, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Reply to question. Good question dude, Maybe he saw the error in his ways, or maybe he thought he was being a smart ass adding that edit and then removing it without us noticing. However I think we should still warn them, since they shouldn't be doing those kind of edits in the first place. Vandalism is vandalism. Dan the Man 1983 04:23, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Personally I think he added and then deleted it to be a smart ass. :If you're going to add vandalism, the point is too keep it there. Dan the Man 1983 04:26, 12 February 2009 (UTC) 14 to go. 14 articles away from the 500 milestone. That is when I make change on Wikia Gaming. Dan the Man 1983 02:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Need opinion on something. What do you think about this dude? Do you think it is okay for IP's to come and advertise their forums on our forum here? Dan the Man 1983 11:25, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely not. It's spamming. I deleted it as such. McJeff 16:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah thats what I thought, Just needed your opinion on it. You reckon we should issue warnings out for spamming on the forum? Dan the Man 1983 19:03, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::We probably should. McJeff 19:56, 13 February 2009 (UTC) So I don't lose it I finally found the story that claims that Jimmy could get shut off campus and out of the dorm and have to sleep on park benches. This was removed from the final version of the game. Interestingly, the setup for it still exists - there's a dumpster behind the boy's dorm right by a window, that's probably how Jimmy was supposed to sneak in after it got locked up. Anyway, the link. http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3154043&p=2 McJeff 21:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Sub pages. Do you know how to do sub pages dude? I was thinking of adding an opinions subpage on each article where users can add their opinions about that certain character. Dan the Man 1983 19:06, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. To make a subpage, go to the main page, put a / after the title, and then the title of the subpage. :Like, I have User:McJeff/Vandal for keeping track of the GLV. You could have, say, Trent Northwick/In Fanfiction, or Karl Branting/Quotes, or Russell Northrop/Speculation. All you have to do is pick a name for the page, seperate it off with a / and create it. McJeff 20:03, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks dude, I got the clique opinion pages done. I think we need to discuss some opinion pages rules for users to follow. Dan the Man 1983 20:38, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Curtains hairstyle. Just to clarify dude. The student with the best example of a curtains hairstyle is Trent. Where the hair is parted in the middle and its brushed to both sides. Example of it here. Dan the Man 1983 17:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Plus I am one of the few teenage males in the 90's who didn't have it. Cause I didn't like the look of it haha. Dan the Man 1983 18:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Quotes discussion. Personally like you, I am sick of reverting edits and deleting quotes when they go over the 20 limit. I also think using quotes is against the fair use policy too. So should we just go ahead and delete quote sections from pages? Dan the Man 1983 18:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :So you do agree with me that the quotes need to go? Dan the Man 1983 23:41, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Y'know, I'm going to miss the quotes. I think they were what made this wiki so interesting; moreover, they really gave insight into the characters' personalities. That's one of the things I like so much about Bully, there are many unique characters to interact with. I am considering contacting Rockstar concerning this matter; I want to hear their opinions about the reprinting of the quotes from their game. If they say it's fine with them, what do you guys think about having a separate page just for quotes for each character? It would make the main article look cleaner, and on Wikipedia, many pages link to Wikiquote anyway. I would ask them if they would prefer that we set a numerical limit or not on the number of quotes used for each character. ::One of the reasons I feel so strongly about the quotes is because fans can come to the wiki and read quotes for characters like Derby whose quotes cannot normally be heard in-game without altering the game data. Some of his quotes, for example "My word! I'm actually about to get brutish with you!" are funny, yet hard to work into the article as citation-worthy material. I don't like to see them go, especially since we've all worked so hard collecting quotes for each character.--Scribby 00:41, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Guys, seriously, hear me when I say this. :::The quotes aren't gone for good. :::What we're gonna do is I'm going to fuck around with the reference templates until I get them working right, and then, we'll add quotes back into the articles. :::Like, Russell for example. He sometimes talks in third person, right? So cite "Russell... likes to Hurt people... for Peace" and maybe "Puppy calendars make Russell sad, in a good way." But since he sometimes talks in first person, also cite "I fell from five flights, and I feel GOOD!" and "That meatball hero no match for my stomach!". :::It'll be cool, and in the end it'll make the encyclopedia look better. McJeff 00:44, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Anyway, the quote sections are preserved in the article histories. McJeff 00:45, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Personally I got fed up with reverted IP's who added more quotes, IP's who did not read the in text warnings. I'll miss the quotes too, but me and McJeff made a decision to take them out for a few reasons. They are against Fair Use Policy on text. If Rockstar saw them on here, they could sue for using them without permission. Dan the Man 1983 01:12, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I am all for taking out the quotes for now. People don't listen to the 20 quote limit and it seems like a big annoyance to you guys. Besides, the pages look alot cleaner now. Extremesportspunk1 19:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I think most of them are done. I worked of the uncategorized pages. What I did on most was simple edit an older version of the pages and delete the quotes. Dan the Man 1983 16:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :That's what I did. I just ran out of time last night. :Finals week in class, I'll try to get the templates in full working order starting Friday. McJeff 16:29, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Speaking of Friday. Starting tomorrow, I will be on hiatus until Friday. Dan the Man 1983 16:32, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Why are you giving the characters "Quotectomies" Why are you erasing all the character's quotes? :Because they weren't proper material for a wiki. McJeff 03:31, 26 February 2009 (UTC) adding my two cents i think it's a really crazy idea to remove the quotes they were the sole reason i visit this wikia and i honestly think this wikia will suffer badly for losing it's star quaterback but they were starting to take over all the pages and they were a target for vandalisim and they were taking away the whole point of this wiki we shall see how things go ps the day after all the quotes got taken away i got a great one from max mactavish after tagging the wall outside the cafe "these walls are sacred, toilet foam!" alanAlanmk5 22:46, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :We're not removing the quotes. We're going to get the reference templates working so that quotes can be used properly as opposed to indiscriminately. I just get so tired of explaining that. :If quotes are your big thing, you might also wanna check out Wikiquote. McJeff 23:41, 26 February 2009 (UTC) take your point, there's no real need to hear what every person says after being kicked in the nuts, but it is useful to elaborate some of the points that is mentioned in the text you're doing a grand job mc jeff Alanmk5 00:03, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Message on my Wikia talk page Check this out Dan the Man 1983 14:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) London's calling. HAHA song by the Clash. Any ways I am going to be in the big city for the weekend, from Friday to Sunday. Dan the Man 1983 14:42, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Cool. Have fun dude. McJeff 16:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) bully fan I found out this website by my cousin he showed me this before he went to the hospital.Please dont block me because of my cousin's mistakes.His id was 9.7.44.130 or something I play bully and I think it is cool.he wont be here because he moved out of the house and is a block from here.I staying while my mom is on a bussiness trip.Hope you can understand. Bully fan 14:23, 28 March 2009 (UTC)